kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mid-Boss All Stars
Mid-Boss All Stars is a set of mid-bosses fought in succession in the Kirby series. The set of mid-bosses are fought in place of a standard boss battle, and appear in Kirby Super Star (and its remake), Kirby & The Amazing Mirror, Kirby's Return to Dream Land, Kirby: Triple Deluxe, and Kirby: Planet Robobot. Mid-Boss All Stars usually pits the player up against three or four mid-bosses. They only appear in The Arenas and The True Arenas, with the exception of Kirby & The Amazing Mirror’s Boss Endurance and Kirby Star Allies’ The Ultimate Choice; they are generally fought in a coliseum. Games ''Kirby Super Star'' and Kirby Super Star Ultra There are two sets of Mid-Boss All Stars in Kirby Super Star, and a third one in Kirby Super Star Ultra. They are aptly named Mid-Boss All Stars 1, Mid-Boss All Stars 2, and True Mid-Boss All Stars (which only appears in The True Arena). Mid-Boss All Stars 1: the first three mid-bosses encountered in Dyna Blade (excluding Iron Mam at Enemy Stage) *Chef Kawasaki *Bonkers *Bugzzy Mid-Boss All Stars 2: first two mid-bosses of Spring Breeze, mid-boss of Enemy Stage, and mid-boss in the Old Tower basement. *Poppy Bros. Sr. *Mr. Frosty *Iron Mam *Jukid True Mid-Boss All Stars: the only mid-bosses present in Revenge of the King (excluding Kracko Jr.'s Revenge) *Mr. Tick-Tock *Grand Wheelie *Phan Phan *Fire Lion In Helper to Hero, Mid-Boss All Stars 1 is fought in Round 2 and Mid-Boss All Stars 2 is fought in Round 8, each with alternate palettes. *Chef Kawasaki is brown. *Bonkers is orange. *Bugzzy is blue. *Poppy Bros. Sr. is red. *Mr. Frosty is green. *Iron Mam is green. *Jukid is blue. ''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror There are three sets of Mid-Boss All Stars in ''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror’s Boss Endurance, but do not have any given names, being represented by three purple balls with a couple of stars in them, and a differently colored background: red, purple, or green. Mid-Boss All Stars Red: all mid-bosses featured in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land *Mr. Frosty *Bonkers *Phan Phan Mid-Boss All Stars Purple: Arena Waddle Dee from Kirby Super Star and a couple of new mid-bosses *Waddle Dee *Bombar *Box Boxer Mid-Boss All Stars Green: all new mid-bosses *Batafire *Boxy *Master Hand ''Kirby's Return to Dream Land ''Kirby's Return to Dream Land once again features two sets of Mid-Boss All Stars (however, Sphere Doomers act similarly to Mid-Boss All Stars). Mid-Boss All Stars 1: *Gigant Edge (EX) *King Doo (EX) *Bonkers (EX) Mid-Boss All Stars 2: *Kibble Blade (EX) *Moundo (EX) *Water Galboros (EX) *Dubior (EX) In The True Arena, the last two mid-bosses in each Mid-Boss All Stars are fought simultaneously. KRtDL Mid-Boss All Stars 1 EX.png|Mid-Boss All Stars 1 EX KRtDL Mid-Boss All Stars 2 EX.png|Mid-Boss All Stars 2 EX ''Kirby: Triple Deluxe Like ''Kirby Super Star, there are only two sets of Mid-Boss All Stars. Mid-Boss All Stars 1: *Grand Wheelie (DX) *Bonkers (DX) *Hornhead (DX) Mid-Boss All Stars 2: *Mr. Frosty (DX) *Flame Galboros (DX) *Gigant Edge (DX) *Blocky (DX) ''Kirby: Planet Robobot As with ''Kirby Super Star, Kirby's Return to Dream Land and Kirby: Triple Deluxe, there are only two Mid-Boss All Stars. Mid-Boss All Stars 1: *Kibble Blade (2.0) *Blocky (2.0) *King Doo (2.0) *Dubior (2.0) Mid-Boss All Stars 2: *Security Force (2.0) *Miasmoros (2.0) *Bonkers (2.0) *Telepathos (2.0) ''Kirby Star Allies As ''Kirby Star Allies only features five mid-bosses, enemies were added to the mix to pad out the battles. Due to The Ultimate Choice's difficulty scale, sometimes only one of the Mid-Boss All Stars are fought; at difficulties above Sizzling Threat, the mid-bosses are upgraded and the enemies are changed. Mid-Boss All Stars 1 is fought in seven levels of difficulty (Sweet Breeze, Spicy Adventure, Sizzling Threat, Fiery Showdown, Infernal Crisis, Soul Melter, and Soul Melter EX); Mid-Boss All Stars 2 is fought in eight levels of difficulty (Mild Stroll, Zesty Expedition, Spicy Adventure, Sizzling Threat, Fiery Showdown, Infernal Crisis, Soul Melter, and Soul Melter EX). Mid-Boss All Stars 1 (Sweet Breeze, Spicy Adventure, Sizzling Threat): *Bonkers *Puppet Dee *Mr. Frosty Mid-Boss All Stars 1 (Fiery Showdown, Infernal Crisis, Soul Melter): *Bonkers *Sizzle Guard and Blizzard Guard *Twin Frosty Mid-Boss All Stars 1 (Soul Melter EX): *Mr. Frosty and two Floaty the Cell Cores *Two Anger Maskers *Twin Bonkers Mid-Boss All Stars 2 (Mild Stroll, Zesty Expedition, Spicy Adventure, Sizzling Threat): *Chef Kawasaki *Two Anger Maskers *Vividria *Bugzzy Mid-Boss All Stars 2 (Fiery Showdown, Infernal Crisis, Soul Melter): *Bugzzy *Chef Kawasaki *Two Floaty the Cell Cores *Twin Vividria Mid-Boss All Stars 2 (Soul Melter EX): *Chef Kawasaki and four Two Faces *Vividria, Sizzle Guard, and Blizzard Guard *Twin Bugzzy Trivia *The "Mid-Boss All Stars" name is only used in Kirby Super Star/''Ultra'' and Kirby: Planet Robobot. *The position in which each Mid-boss spawns in changes depending on the game: **In Kirby Super Star/''Ultra'', odd-numbered Mid-bosses (Chef Kawasaki, Bugzzy, Poppy Bros. Sr., Iron Mam, Mr. Tick-Tock, and Phan Phan) spawn to the left of the player, and even-numbered Mid-bosses (Bonkers, Mr. Frosty, Jukid, Grand Wheelie, and Fire Lion) spawn to the right of the player. The Mid-boss always spawns a set distance away from the player based on the player's position when the previous Mid-boss is defeated (or the initial position of the player in the case of the first Mid-boss of each group). This is the only time where a Mid-boss' position is not set. **In Kirby & The Amazing Mirror, all Mid-bosses spawn at the right side of the coliseum, with the first Mid-boss already being present. Mid-bosses like Bombar, Batafire, and Master Hand, all spawn in the air, at varying heights. **In Kirby's Return to Dream Land, Mid-bosses spawn on the opposite side of the arena that the player is on. If there are two Mid-bosses, the second one (Bonkers EX in the case of Mid-Boss All Stars 1 EX, and Dubior EX in the case of Mid-Boss All Stars 2 EX) spawns on the same side of the arena that the player is on. **In Kirby: Triple Deluxe and Kirby: Planet Robobot, the Mid-bosses have set positions and, like Kirby Super Star/''Ultra'', alternate between the right and left sides of the arena. *All of the Mid-bosses in Kirby Super Star/''Ultra''’s Mid-Boss All Stars 1 grant Copy Abilities that can only be obtained from Mid-bosses or Copy Essences. *All of the Mid-bosses in the True Mid-Boss All Stars are present in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land. *Bonkers appears in every game in which a Mid-Boss All Stars group is present. *''Kirby: Triple Deluxe''’s Mid-Boss All Stars 1 bears resemblance to Kirby Super Star/''Ultra''’s Mid-Boss All Stars 1, having Bonkers be the second Mid-boss fought, with the third Mid-boss being a beetle (Bugzzy and Hornhead). *The alternate colors used by the Mid-boss All Stars in Helper to Hero are from when they're fought in Cavius. Ja:中ボスオールスターズ Category:Bosses Category:Mid-Bosses Category:Bosses in Kirby Super Star Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby Super Star Category:Bosses in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror Category:Bosses in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Bosses in Kirby: Triple Deluxe Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby: Triple Deluxe Category:Bosses in Kirby: Planet Robobot Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby: Planet Robobot Category:Bosses in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Bosses in Kirby Star Allies Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby Star Allies